Another Girlfriend Problem
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: The sequel to The Girlfriend Problem and the third in the Shaggy's exes series. When Velma's sister finds out about Christina what will she do to have Shaggy for herself? Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

"Please come with us," Shaggy pleaded with his girlfriend of two and a half months.

"Why?" Christina responded in a sing-song teasing voice.

"Because I don't want to be away from you that long. Like, I'll die," Shaggy answered dramatically as he placed a hand over his heart and fell back laying his head in Christina's lap.

Christina nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked at Shaggy. Scooby had very clearly taught him how to make puppy eyes. She ran her hands through his hair as she weighed her options. Go with the gang or stay cooped up in the castle by herself. Dracula and Vana Pira were away on a trip. Draculaura and the other girls were gon to Boo York. So, that left Christina to herself. Unless she went with the gang who were going to Velma's sister's graduation. They'd be staying at the school beforehand.

"You need to like, stop doing that," Shaggy said effectively shaking Christina from her thoughts.

"Doing what?"

"Biting your lip like that,"

"Why?

"Like, it makes me want to like, kiss you breathless,"

"Oh really?" Christina said before biting her lip intentionally.

"You little tease," Shaggy cried.

Shaggy couldn't take it. He sat up and grabbed Christina's head in his hands. Smashing his lips against hers. He moved his hands to cradle the back of her head and internally cheered at the feeling of her hands in his hair. He continued to kiss her as he pushed her down. She saw fit to tease him? Well, she'd reap the consequences. He peppered kisses along her jaw and collarbone, he nibbled on her neck fully intent on leaving his mark behind.

"Shaggy, I made my choice," Christina declared.

"Like, what'd you decide?" Shaggy questioned sitting up

"I'll go,"

"Like, you've made me the happiest person alive,"

"You're a mellow dramatic fool," Christina responded as the two left Christina's bedroom.

"like, I'm _your_ mellow dramatic fool that you'll love forever,"

"Yes, and, you love me right back,"

"Like, I have to,"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Uh, like, I kind of sorta-"

"Shaggy, you're making me worry please tell me,"

"I imprinted on you a long while ago,"

Christina grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay," she assured him.

Shaggy was relieved. Whatever had deemed him worthy of this beautiful girl was really too kind. As the two sat down on the couch to watch a movie Shaggy found himself watching Christina instead. She was so beautiful. Her brown hair cascaded down her back in waves, he wanted to run his hands through it again. Her brown eyes shone with life and a never-ending curiosity. He never wanted to see those eyes sad. His eyes fell to her lips again. He wanted to kiss her again. She always tasted of chocolate and mint. He wrapped an arm around her as she leaned back, placing her feet on the ottoman. Her head rested on his shoulder and he started stroking her hair again.

He could not keep his eyes off Christina. He would be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful. Even dressed in a kitten tank top and her favorite blue jeans.

Christina felt his eyes on her again. She reached her hand up and started to fiddle with her bat choker charm. How is it that even though they were dating he still managed to cause her to have butterflies in her stomach? She knew that her cheeks were beet red.

"Christina?"

"Hm?"

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are today?"

"Shut up, I'm not pretty,"

Shaggy grabbed Christina by her chin and turned her to face him. He looked at her with such seriousness it shook her to her core.

"Don't ever say that. You are the most beautiful girl to ever, EVER walk this planet. I don't ever want to hear you say that again"

"Shaggy-"

"Like, I'm serious. Promise me you will NEVER doubt yourself again,"

"Shaggy-"

" _Promise_ me"

Christina sighed.

"I promise,"

He kissed her.

"Like, I'll hold you to it,"

Christina had no doubt.

Shaggy didn't understand how Christina didn't understand her own beauty. Her true beauty was deep inside. It shone through in her acts of kindness, her perfectly unique view of the world. She was uniquely and wonderfully beautiful.

Christina leaned back snuggling into her boyfriend. The two teens just delighted in each other's presence. At some point, Scooby wandered in followed by Fluffy and Thunder. Scooby studied Christina and Shaggy while the wolves stretched out on the floor. Scooby had been right, their hands did fit together perfectly. They fit together perfectly. In the two and a half months that Shaggy and Christina had been dating Scooby had never once felt left out. Sure, the two went on dates by themselves but Christina also enjoyed hanging out with Scooby. She brought him all kinds of baked goodies, always included him in conversations and she gave the best belly rubs! Seriously the best.

"Stay the night," Christina sighed as she looked up at Shaggy with pleading eyes.

"Like, of course, I will,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Madelyn Dinkley was one very excited girl. Her sister, Velma and her friends were coming. Of course, if Velma's friends were coming then that _Shaggy_ was coming. Madelyn spun around her dorm happily. Shaggy was coming. Sweet, sweet, Shaggy. Maybe she could finally win his affection. That would be the greatest thing to happen to her ever. She could hope.

…...

* * *

The next morning, Christina woke up in Shaggy's arms. She was so happy. Christina tried to wriggle out of his grasp without waking him so that she could make him breakfast but, Shaggy tightened his grip on her.

"Don't leave" he mumbled.

"What about breakfast?"

"Turn around,"

Christina complied and Shaggy started to kiss her.

"Like, this is the best kind of breakfast,"

"I agree,"

They remained where they were in bliss. That was until Fluffy and Thunder decided to join them. Thunder, in particular, jumped on the bed and crawled his way up to them. Draping himself over his mistress and licking her desperately pleading for her attention

"Can't you see I'm busy here, Thunder?" Christina giggled, lazily stroking his silky black fur.

"Like, yeah she's busy," Shaggy agreed patting the wolf on his head earning a lick.

Shaggy was very thankful that Christina's guardians accepted him. He knew from experience that wolves were very protective. He suspected that's why Dracula had bought them for Christina in the first place. Everyone who was even remotely close to the family knew that Dracula himself was very, very protective of his niece, being that she was his brother's only child. Now, however, Shaggy was there. He would protect Christina or die trying. Christina was his to watch over and protect.

If anything were to happen to her he would positively die. Break into millions of little shards and die. This beauty was his life.

"Shaggy, I want actual food now," Christina informed him.

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes sound awesome,"

"Then stay put,"

"No, I'm helping,"

"You're staying put,"

"Shaggy please," Christina pleaded, grabbing Shaggy by the arm and pulling him back onto the bed.

"No, you stay put young lady," Shaggy ordered, breaking out of Christina's grip.

"But Shaggy-"

"You are staying put, Christina"

"Fine,"

Christina laid back down snuggling into the sheets. Shaggy pressed a kiss to Christina's forehead and left to make pancakes. Christina only stayed in bed for five more minutes before she kicked off the blankets, swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Slipping on her bunny house slippers and wrapping herself in her fuzzy pink robe she opened the door and plodded down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"I don't listen,"

"Clearly,"

…...

* * *

Later that day they all piled into the Mystery Machine. Christina actually hadn't gone on that many adventures with the gang and they were happy to have her along. The only thing was that Fluffy and Thunder had to be brought along because the Hunch Bunch couldn't handle them by themselves.

Scooby and the wolves settled into the back with Christina and Shaggy. After an hour Fred and the girls were wondering why everyone was so quiet back there given that usually Scooby and Shaggy would be stuffing their faces and fighting over snack food at this point. So, Daphne peered over the seat in curiosity and what she saw made her say "Awe". Christina and Shaggy were snuggled next to each other fast asleep while the wolves acted as living blankets. Scooby meanwhile, was digging into a box of Scooby Snacks.

"They're so cute together," she said as she turned back.

"Yes, I think they're a good match," Velma nodded.

"So, how did your sister take the news that Shaggy has a girlfriend?" Fred questioned as the magic school came into view.

"Uh, I actually forgot to tell her," Velma replied.

"Well, she's in for a surprise then,"

…...

* * *

Madelyn eagerly awaited the gang at the school. She nearly jumped for joy as the Mystery Machine came to a stop. Fred and the girls were first out and she greeted them all with hugs. Then Shaggy hopped out of the back followed by Scooby and a pair of wolves? Before Madelyn could ponder this or rush to give Shaggy a hug he turned back to the van and extended a hand. Madelyn watched in shock as a girl stepped out. Madelyn had never seen her before. She wore a lavender tee shirt, blue jeans and converse shoes. Madelyn was caught off guard at the sight of the dark sparkly wings and the fangs, however, her stomach dropped when this mystery girl gave Shaggy a kiss in thanks.

Shaggy wrapped an arm around her waist and joined the others.

"Shaggy, who's this?" Madelyn asked quietly.

"Like, this is Christina, my girlfriend,"

His GIRLFRIEND!

"It's nice to meet you, Madelyn," Christina greeted kindly.

"Nice to meet you too,"

" Madelyn, have our guests arrived yet?" Whirlen asked appearing out of then air.

"Pleasure to see you again, Whirlen," Fred greeted as the headmaster of the school approached.

"Pleasure to see you guys too," Whirlen responded.

Then Whirlen caught sight of Christina.

"You're a-"

"Hybrid, my name's Christina,"

"It's wonderful to meet you, Christina,"

"Nice to meet you too,"

"Shall we go inside?" Whirlen asked as the drawbridge lowered.

And so the adventure has started.

…...

* * *

 **Oh boy, oh, boy. I'm really excited about this story. Aren't you? What do you guys think of the first chapter? What are you're predictions? Please leave a review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

At dinner that night, Madelyn was sad not that anyone really noticed. They were too wrapped up in their own conversations. She wasn't next to Shaggy as she would've liked. Christina sat on his right and Scooby sat on his left. Watching Shaggy and Christina interact with each other made her stomach churn. They were holding hands under the table and having unspoken conversations with their eyes. She wanted that. Madelyn wanted Shaggy to look at her that way. Madelyn wanted Shaggy to hold her hand. Madelyn wanted Shaggy to whisper things in her ear.

Madelyn wanted Shaggy.

Shaggy was, of course, oblivious to this. He was focused only on his girlfriend. His very beautiful girlfriend who somehow always managed to rob him of his breath. The way she held his hand, the way she looked at him. So lovingly. As if he was the most important being ever to made his heart race.

Christina meanwhile, was trying to ignore the dozens of pairs of eyes on her. Yes, she was an actual fairy at a magic school. Granted it was stage magic and not at all the real thing but that didn't give them an excuse to stare at her like an object. She had been tempted to pull her jacket on earlier but Shaggy had stopped her saying she didn't need it. She had been reluctant to leave it behind but Shaggy could be very convincing.

"Christina, perhaps you would honor us with a demonstration of real magic?" Whirlen asked.

"No, no, I couldn't," Christina replied, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Oh, please?" all the students begged, gathering around Christina nearly overwhelming her.

Christina looked to Shaggy for support only to see him grinning. He also wanted to see some magic.

"Like, yeah Christina. Just the other day, Draculaura was telling me about the shows you used to put on when she got sick,"

Christina looked around at the crowd that had gathered. They all were eagerly awaiting a magical display of some kind. Christina glanced at Shaggy who was giving him his best puppy eyes. Even her own pets seemed to want her to do something. Well, who was she to disappoint? If Shaggy wanted to see the magic show she would give it to him. Closing her eyes, Christina took a deep breath. She hadn't done what Shaggy was asking her to do in years but that didn't mean she had forgotten how.

 _Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

As Christina sang magic poured into the room in a fantastical display of golden sparkles. Everyone watching gasped as the magic took the shape of dancers and started spinning through the air in time with the song. Upon a closer look, they realized that they weren't just any couples but Disney characters. All different kinds. Snow White and Her Prince. Cinderella and Prince Charming. Sleeping beauty and Prince Philip. Ariel and Eric. Belle and the Beast and so on and so forth.

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory.

the magic wrapped around Christina clothing her in her own flowing ballgown and tiara. Looking around the others noticed that they had also been dressed for a ball. Excitedly they paired up and joined in the dance. Even as Shaggy spun Christina around and around she continued to sing.

 _Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

When the song ended the magic faded away and everyone was returned to normal.

"I wish I could keep the tiara," one girl in a wheelchair sighed.

Hearing this, Christina used her magic to conjure the crowns. A tiara for every girl and a crown for every boy Christina and Shaggy included. Everyone applauded making Christina blush and hide her face in Shaggy's shoulder. He patted her on the back with a smile.

…...

* * *

Madelyn stalked off. She was angry. So angry. Her blood was boiling. Everyone liked Christina. Everyone wanted to see Christina do magic. No one cared about her anymore. No one cared that Madelyn was the top of her class. No one asked about how she was doing on her exams or asked about her latest trick. No, they were all preoccupied with Christina. Madelyn couldn't take it and ran to the Griffins Roost to cry in peace.

…...

* * *

That night, Christina was just settling into bed. She had a room to herself and her wolves. Mid-chapter of her latest read there was a knock at her door. With an absent-minded wave of her hand, Christina opened the door and was happy to see Shaggy and Scooby.

"May we join you?" Shaggy asked as they stepped into the room.

"Of course you can," Christina said scooting over so that Shaggy could join her on the bed.

"Like, that was an awesome magic trick earlier," Shaggy said as he started to stroke her hair..

"Thank you. I haven't done that in years," Christina replied as she leaaned into Shaggy's touch.

"Can you do more?"

"Depends on what you mean by more,"

"Something like earlier,"

"Okay, what's your favorite Disney movie?"

"Does it only apply to Disney movies?"

"Last I checked superhero movies don't really have musical numbers,"

"Okay, like, how about Mulan?"

Christina smiled and Shaggy watched excitedly as her magic started to glow.

 _Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am, though I've tried  
When will my reflection show, who I am, inside_

It was only one verse and not as grand as what she'd done at dinner still, Shaggy was in awe of the cherry blossoms that drifted down from out of nowhere.

"Happy now?" Christina asked with a smile.

"Very happy,"

"I'm glad," Christina yawned as she laid down.

Shaggy settled down next to her. Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Good night"

"Good night,"

…...

* * *

It was midnight when Christina woke up. Something was amiss. Like a magical disturbence. However, as quickly as it came it had passed. Confused but not wishing to investigate Christina snuggled back into bed unaware of how much danger everyone was in.

…...

* * *

 **Oh, What did you guys think? What do you think will happen next? Please leave a review for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Madelyn was beside herself with grief. No one cared for her anymore. They all wanted Christina to do magic. They all wanted to see Christina dazzle them. No one cared for Madelyn anymore. No one cared. As the young girl wept she attracted the attention of something downright malevolent. The girl startled as a large worn out book dropped in front of her.

" _Open me,_ "

Madelyn fished her skeleton key from her pocket and unlocked the book with ease. She jumped back as the pages started flipping rapidly she watched in morbid awe as it stopped.

" _I can help you"_

"How?"

" _I can give you power"_

"Power?"

" _Yes, tell me, dear, what do you want most?"_

"I want Shaggy for myself but he's dating a fairy. How am I supposed to compete with a fairy?"

" _I loathe fairies they are such spiteful, vindictive evil creatures. Always showing off with their feats of magic. So, what do you say do we have a deal?"_

"Yes,"

The book flew up before dropping into her lap shutting itself in the process.

Madelyn had no idea what she had just agreed to but at that moment she probably wouldn't have cared as she snatched the book up and ran back to her dorm. She had only one goal in mind. Make Shaggy hers. Oh, they would be just perfect together. First, she would have to get Christina out of the picture. She would have to do it quietly. Maybe she could even get her to leave on her own. That would work marvelously in Madelyn's favor. For now, she would get some sleep. She would need it for tomorrow her real work would begin.

...

* * *

The next day as sunlight poured through the windows Shaggy woke first. A rare occurrence but a pleasurable one as he delighted in just watching his girlfriend. He was her guardian now and she was his to take care of for forevermore. Draculaura had once told him the horror stories of Christina's nightmares. How she would cry and thrash around, wailing trapped in a gruesome prison of her mind unable to escape without aid. Draculaura had also told him of how that all changed after Christina had met him. How she would fall into a peaceful happy slumber with a smile. The stories Christina told her of a calming field of wildflowers alongside a crystal clear river.

He had seen full-color drawings of these places in Christina's sketchbook. Apparently, she kept a special one for dreams. He was the only person with the honor of seeing it. The drawings within told tales of a paradise unlike any other. The river with crystal clear water and golden sands; fish that darted to and fro so fast they were mere flecks of silver. A cave lined with sparkling jewels. The great beauty of the place that Christina went to made him want to join her.

He could only hope Christina was enjoying herself at that moment as he watched her sleep peacefully beside him. Oh, sure, he _could_ get up without disturbing her but he didn't want to. He needed to be there any way to make sure she was safe. Call him overprotective all you wanted but Shaggy would surely die before any harm could befall his girlfriend.

He smiled as Christina began to stir. His heart soared when her eyes fluttered open and he was treated to her beautiful smile once again.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered, pushing stray locks of hair from her eyes.

"Shaggy, I'm far from-"

Shaggy cut her off with a kiss.

"You, like, promised me you wouldn't doubt yourself anymore, remember?"

Before she could properly respond, Shaggy kissed her again and again and again until he was showering her with little kisses. All over her face, along the jawline and her collarbone. This girl would learn that he meant it, so help him.

" _Shaggy,"_ Christina whined.

" _What?"_

"You can stop now,"

"Like, what if I don't want to? What if I hold you hostage in this bed all day long?"

"Your friends will be suspicious,"

"Let them think what they want to,"

"You'll never get to eat,"

"Who cares? You are the most satisfying thing right now,"

"Yes, but you never want to starve a vampire,"

That got Shaggy to stop in his tracks. One quick look at Christina and Shaggy could see that her brown eyes were transitioning to red.

"Like, I suppose we oughta go eat now,"

"Ya, think?"

…...

* * *

Christina and Shaggy were all smiles as they swept into the dining room for breakfast. It made Madelyn sick to her stomach as she watched the two. Today Christina wore a jean jacket with slits cut in the back for her wings to slide through. Was she really so vain that she had to show her wings off at every given chance? Despicable utterly despicable. Shaggy didn't need some vain fairy for a girlfriend. Madelyn was sure she could _coax_ Christina into leaving. When Christina was gone Madelyn would swoop in to save the day.

Then Shaggy would see how perfect they were together. He wouldn't even miss Christina when Madelyn was done.

Count on it.

…...

* * *

 **Okay, That ends this chapter. Oh, this is getting exciting! What did you guys think? Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read My ending author note for a little secret.**

* * *

..

Madelyn had hidden the book in her bag. She would need it with her. It would help her. As she walked the halls to the class that day she paid no mind to the various displays that had at one time or another snagged her attention and caused her to be late. Instead, all her thoughts were focused on Christina and Shaggy. How they had acted at breakfast. How Shaggy had looked at her. How he had held her hand under the table. How he slowed down his eating when she had asked. How he seemed to do whatever she wanted to please her.

"What am I supposed to do?"

When Madelyn got to her first class, she sat down at her desk and placed the book on her lap where no one would be able to see it but her. She flipped through the weathered pages looking for a solution to her problems. One that would make Christina want to leave. She found several doable options but none piqued her interest. Still, she continued her search.

"Any Ideas?" she whispered to the book when no one was looking.

She watched as the pages flipped themselves before landing upon a page that read _**obsession.**_ Okay, that was interesting. This spell would apparently cause someone to obsess over anything the caster deemed appropriate. This could be useful but should she use it? Under that spell was another that Madelyn thought could help her. _If_ there was an already obsessed person she could bring them there. Perfect, too perfect. Madelyn might have swiped Christina's diary when Christina was gone. She might have learned about Drew and she just might conjure him up. In the meantime, she used the book to pass all of her tests and get good grades on all of her work.

During her break, she rushed to her dorm.

Casting both spells would be best Madelyn decided. So she began uttering the words surprised at how easily she was able to say them despite not understanding them at all. The end result caused Drew to drop into her room as well as, turn Whirlen's interest in Christina's magic into a full-blown obsession. Madelyn felt a little guilty about causing her headmaster to become a pawn but if everything went according to plan she would lift the spell sending Drew away and returning the headmaster to normal.

Madelyn observed Drew as he looked around in confusion. He towered over her with pale skin and hard features. His red eyes held a level of malevolence Madelyn had never seen before as he peered down at her.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Madelyn and I brought you here,"

"Why?"

"So you can impress Christina,"

"Ah, my Princess," Drew sighed.

"You'll need a disguise though,"

"Why?"

"What would happen if you walked out that door right now?" Madelyn snapped.

"Shaggy would chase me off the property,"

"Exactly so, be still and let me work,"

"Whatever disguise or illusion you have in mind will have to mask my scent because Shaggy and his mangy fleabag know it too well,"

"Wait, Shaggy?"

Drew laughed bitterly.

"For a magic user, you have no idea how to spot a werewolf."

Shaggy was a werewolf. Madelyn found this prospect exciting as she cast her magic on Drew. She grew even more excited when she considered how much more passionate it must have made him. Oh, the mere thought made her weak at the knees. Madelyn smiled happily when she had finished her spell which not only gave Drew the disguise he needed but also the cover story. Drew was now a former student turned successful graduate who had returned to the school for a visit. He still towered over Madelyn but he looked human with black hair, brown eyes and a normal skin tone that gave him a well-tanned look. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with jeans and dress shoes. Madelyn tapped her chin. Too basic she decided and swapped his current outfit for a magicians garb (He was supposed to be a successful graduate after all) After making a few more alterations so that he appeared more casual yet, still maintained a magicians appearance she opened the door and sent him on his way.

…...

* * *

Christina and Shaggy had gone their separate ways for now so that Shaggy could do what he wanted, cook, while Christina took her pets on a much-needed walk while exploring the castle. She found it quite interesting and not unlike her home. Ever the curious girl she was interested in everything she saw. She snapped some pictures for her friends who were also curious and went on her way. Heading outside to walk around the property she encountered Whirlen.

"Christina, you're just the person I was looking for," he declared as he fell in step beside her.

"Why is that?"

"Do you think you can teach me magic?"

Christina stopped turning to face the oddly eager headmaster with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"I want to learn real magic,"

"Whirlen, magic is a difficult thing to learn if you aren't born with it like I was."

"Please? If not for me then for the students? Just teaching us about it would be exciting,"

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay,"

Christina hurried away shaking her head in confusion.

After a few laps around the school, she was ready to head inside. Completely unaware she had been watched.

…...

* * *

Drew smiled to himself not even Christina's wolves had picked up on his scent. Perfect. Now he had to impress her and it started by reintroducing himself. He walked behind her so quietly that she didn't know he was there. Perfect. Now to make his move pulling a rose from the nearest vase he caught up to Christina and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss, I think you dropped something," he said as he offered her the rose.

She smiled as she took the rose from his hand.

"Cute, very cute," she said as she twirled the rose between her fingers.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Why not?" Christina shrugged.

"My name's Sterling,"

"I'm Christina,"

"That's a very beautiful name,"

"Thank you,"

Drew or rather Sterling smiled to himself. This was working out great.

…..

* * *

Madelyn found Shaggy and Scooby in the kitchen.

"Hi Shaggy," she greeted as she walked over to them with a smile.

"Hey, Madelyn shouldn't you like, be in class?"

"We have a break,"

"Oh,"

"So, what are you making?"

"Cookies, they're a surprise for Christina,"

Madelyn internally screamed.

"That's nice,"

"Want to help?"

"Sure," Madelyn grinned.

…...

* * *

Christina retired to her room for a break. Sterling was enjoyable company but Christina wanted to rest. She fell back onto the bed with a sigh, Her pets had worn her out.

"Christina, are you in there?"

"Yes, Shaggy,"

The door opened and Shaggy strode in holding a plate full of cookies.

"Surprise,"

Christina took a cookie from the platter and bit into it only to cringe.

"Shaggy, these are salty,"

"What?"

Shaggy sampled them copied Christina's reaction.

"Oh, no, Like, this is bad-"

"Shaggy,"

"Like, I was so excited to surprise you I messed up,"

"Shaggy, it's alright I can fix them," Christina said with a wave of her hand.

Suddenly those cookies were the sweetest things that Shaggy had ever tasted. He put the platter on the bedside table after finishing off his treat and pulled Christina onto his lap.

"Like, how's your day been?"

"Interesting,"

"How so?"

"Whirlen wants to learn magic he pleaded with me to teach him,"

"And what did you tell him?"

"I'd think about it," Christina sighed.

Shaggy could tell how worn out Christina was. Wordlessly, he removed her jacket pleased to see the real reason she had worn it. Shaggy smiled as Christina leaned back against him with a sigh.

"Someone's tired," he chuckled/

"That's what I get for forgetting to take these two on a walk last night," Christina laughed pointing to where the wolves were now sleeping beside her bed.

"Like, what do you say you and I go on a little adventure?"

Christina smiled up at him.

"Count me in,"

…...

* * *

Madelyn growled when she saw Christina and Shaggy pass by the window on their way into the woods. Seriously? Drew and Whirlen were supposed to keep Christina busy. Why weren't they doing their job? She looked down at the book in her lap. Surely there was something she could do. Looking through the book she happened to stumble upon a spell that might be useful **Thundering Rage** it read. She recited the spell before watching with twisted glee as heavy storm clouds filled the skies. Ruining their date was awesome. Surely, it had worked.

Madelyn did a double take as the duo returned with an umbrella. They hadn't had one when they left Madelyn watched as Shaggy let himself get drenched while keeping Christina dry.

That spiteful, vain, controlling fairy. How dare she let Shaggy risk a cold. How dare she.

…...

* * *

"Shaggy, you're soaking yet. Please use the umbrella," Christina pleaded.

"Like, there's no way I'm letting you catch a cold," Shaggy responded as he held open the door to the school.

"Shaggy, what happened?" Velma asked.

"Rainstorm," Shaggy answered simply.

"I would have given him another umbrella but he refused," Christina huffed crossing her arms.

"I didn't want you to get sick," Shaggy responded as he closed the umbrella.

"Go get into some warm clothes," Velma ordered shooing the two down the hall before going in search of her sister who was getting out of classes.

Velma found her sister as she was exiting the classroom. Right away she noticed something was off. Her sister was quiet and seemed well, depressed almost. Velma placed a hand on Madelyn's shoulder causing the young girl to stiffen before turning to face Velma with a fake smile

"Madelyn, what's the matter?" Velma asked as she followed her sister to her dorm.

"I saw Shaggy and Christina. She let him get wet,"

Velma turned Madelyn to face her.

"M, Christina tried to give the umbrella to Shaggy but he's stubborn and more concerned with her than himself,"

 _Yeah, right._

"Oh,"

"So, I was thinking maybe we could spend some quality time together? You can show me your newest tricks and I can do your hair just like we used to,"

"Sorry, V, I've got a ton of homework," Madelyn said quietly.

"Are you sure I can't help you?"

"No, that's okay,"

The Madelyn hurried away, locking herself in her room. She crumbled to the floor. So many strange emotions were coursing through her. She tossed her bag to the side in a huff. Drew and Whirlen weren't working hard enough. The point was to separate Christina from Shaggy and drive her away. So, why weren't they? With an angry flick of her hand Drew popped into her room. He glared at Madelyn as she stood up.

"What?"

"Why aren't you trying harder?"

"I'm trying to be a gentleman. If I used my regular tactics she'd see right through me. Do you how hard it was not ton call her Princess?" Drew snapped.

Madelyn rolled her eyes.

"It's almost time for dinner. Wow her then,"

"Oh, I will,"

…...

* * *

Christina sat on the bed with Shaggy on the floor in front of her as she dried his hair. He had showered and changed into some dry clothes. After she had dried his hair she brushed it out before simply running her fingers through it. Shaggy enjoyed that the most as he relished the feel of her fingers in his hair. She was really too good for him. Shaggy found he could relax easily like this. Christina playing with his hair, Scooby draped across his lap. He must have been in heaven,

Sadly, heaven was shattered at the sound of a persistent knocking. Christina opened the door with a wave of her hand before returning to messing with Shaggy's hair. Whirlen stepped inside grinning excitedly.

:"So sorry to interrupt you Christina but, have you given any thought to our discussion earlier?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," Christina replied curtly not that Whirlen noticed the subtle edge in Christina's voice.

"Oh," Whirlen said as his shoulders slumped.

"Like, I don't think Christina has time to teach," Shaggy declared eager to get rid of the bothersome headmaster.

"Please?"

Growing frustrated Christina sent Whirlen out of the room with a powerful gust of wind before shutting the door.

"He seems desperate,"

"Yeah,"

All traces of conversation died as Christina returned to playing with Shaggy's hair. She really did not want to teach him magic especially considering the time and effort it would take. As well as the time away from her boyfriend. Oh, sure she wanted to teach. Just not here and not like this. Since Christina had tested out of school and received her diploma she wanted to take some time to consider her options and weigh every possible outcome. Most of all she wanted to make sure that those plans included Shaggy.

Little did either of them know that this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

 **The end of this chapter as come and oh my goodness did it take me a while. I'm trying to teach myself to write longer chapters. I hope this paid off. Now for something interesting, To pick Drew's cover name I used Drew and Carter as inspiration in a name generator. It also gave me the meaning for each name so, Drew's first name actually means Strong and Manly while his last name Easton actually means power. Meanwhile, his new name Sterling means of the highest quality while his last name means black. Any guesses?  
**

 **Anyway, Please leave a nice long review for me and predict your thoughts I'd love to hear them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Madelyn glared as Shaggy and Christina sat down to dinner that night. Despite all her hard work, they acted like nothing was wrong. It made Madelyn angry as she sat down across from them. Sterling soon joined her and as planned no one questioned his presence in fact, Whirlen seemed pleased he was there as he rose from the table to address the students. He introduced Drew as Sterling the great and Madelyn couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the generic title. It seemed that Sterling Cole was an instant hit with her peers.

"Miss Christina, would you do us the great honor of dazzling us with another fantastical display of magic?" Whirlen asked.

"No, I couldn't,"

"Oh come on it's all the students can talk about. Isn't that right everyone?" Whirlen asked egging his students on as they begun to chant.

 _Christina._

 _Christina._

 _Christina_

 _Christina._

 _Christina._

 _Christina_

 _Christina._

 _Christina._

 _Christina_

 _Christina._

 _Christina._

 _Christina_

 _Christina._

 _Christina._

 _Christina_

Finally, Christina stood up. Even though she smiled Shaggy could tell it was forced and that his girlfriend was flustered. Slowly and with much effort, she started to sing.

 _Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..._

 _Madame Gaston  
Can't you just see it?  
Madame Gaston  
His little wife, ugh_

No, sir! Not me!  
I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life!

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned...

The students were in awe of the dandelions that swooped and twirled throughout the room before fading away. Christina sat back down sure she had entertained them enough for one night but it wasn't very long before they started chanting her name once more.

 _Christina._

 _Christina._

 _Christina_

 _Christina._

 _Christina._

 _Christina_

 _Christina._

 _Christina._

 _Christina_

 _Christina._

 _Christina._

 _Christina_

 _Christina._

 _Christina._

 _Christina_

 _Christina._

 _Christina._

 _Christina_

"Like, can't you guys see she doesn't want to?" Shaggy questioned.

"Why ever not? With a gift as grand as hers she should show off," Whirlen responded.

"Just because she was like, born with it doesn't mean she has to like, use it," Shaggy insisted.

The two started to argue causing Christina great distress in the process. So much that she got up and hastily exited. Shaggy was so busy arguing that he failed to notice Christina's departure from the table. Sterling did, however, and followed Christina just as quickly to Madelyn's glee. He followed Christina all the way back to her room before politely knocking on the door.

"Whirlen, I swear-"

"You don't have to worry" Sterling replied as Christina yanked open the door.

"Oh, Hi, Sterling,"

"Hello, Christina,"

"You aren't going to drag me back there are you?"

"No, No, I'm not here to do that. I've brought your dinner from the table," Sterling explained holding up the half eaten meal that Christina had left behind.

"Thank you," Christina said as she set the plate on the bedside table.

"That was a really cool thing you did back there,"

"Thanks,"

"If you weren't so against it I'd insist you come on tour with me. We could astound and amaze people together,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, you'd be a star trust me with powers like yours people would treat you like royalty like a, oh what am I thinking of-"

"Queen?"

"No, the other title,"

"Princess?"

"Yes, exactly!"

Christina laughed.

"I don't think that I'm cut out to be a princess, Sterling,"

 _But you are a princess. MY princess._

"I think you could be,"

"Well, that's very sweet of you"

 _I can be sweeter, Princess._

Hearing the sounds of raised voices, Christina made a move to return to the dining room and defuse the situation but Sterling stopped her.

"Why don't you let me handle it? I'm sure I can calm them down,"

"If you're certain-"

"I am,"

"Okay, then,"

After Sterling had left, Christina sank to the floor with a long sigh. She hadn't expected a vacation to be so stressful. Tiredly, she finished her meal before preparing for bed. As she climbed into bed and settled into the thick covers she put in her earbuds to block the ever growing noise that was coming from the dining room.

…...

* * *

"LIKE, YOU CAN'T FORCE HER TO DO ANYTHING,"

"THIS IS MY SCHOOL AND THESE ARE MY STUDENTS IF THEY WANT TO SEE MAGIC THEN THEY'RE GOING TO SEE IT"

"Boys," Jessica coughed hoping to get their attention but to no avail.

Next, she tried tugging on Whirlen's arm but the two boys continued their argument. Eventually, she grew tired of their bickering and standing up she shouted:

"ENOUGH. IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED SHE LEFT,"

The boys froze and turned to where Christina had been sitting. It was clean as if he hadn't been there at all, Shaggy started to make his way to Christina's room only to be stopped by Madelyn as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the empty seat next to her.

"Like, Madelyn I need to go check on Christina-"

"No need, she's fine," Sterling assured as he returned to the dining room.

"I still need to-"

"She told me she was headed to bed,"

Shaggy slumped in his seat. He didn't want to wake Christina. Maybe he could just slip in later on? That would be the best.

So, as soon as dinner was over with Shaggy made a break for it much to Madelyn's annoyance.

After getting dressed for bed Shaggy went from his room to Christina's. The first thing he noticed was that Christina's light was still on. Odd. Shaggy knocked gently on the door watching as it swung open to reveal that Christina _was_ in the bed but she wasn't sleeping. On the contrary, she was reading her latest novel. He slipped into the room shutting the door behind him before joining Christina on the bed.

"I was like, told you went to sleep,"

"Do I look asleep to you?" Christina asked with a laugh.

"No, you don't,"

Christina put her book down and snuggled closer to Shaggy.

"Like, I'm sorry I like, got into an argument," Shaggy apologized.

"It's alright, I forgive you," Christina responded with a yawn.

It wasn't very long after that Christina and Shaggy fell asleep.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile. Madelyn was fuming as she paced her dorm room. Drew was no help whatsoever as he was more interested in the prospect of whisking Christina away to some distant land where Shaggy and the others couldn't interfere.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Madelyn snapped, jolting Drew back to the present and away from his fantastical daydream about Christina in a bikini dripping wet in the ocean.

"What?" Drew demanded.

"You need to try harder,"

"I am trying you BRAT,"

Madelyn zapped him.

"Shaggy will be MINE. You are under my command you walking corpse so you will do as I say."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not a zombie," Drew huffed.

"Nevertheless, you are going to listen to me,"

"Or what?"

"I'll strip you of free will,"

"Ha,"

"I WILL" Madelyn screeched her voice going deeper and making her sound like a grown woman which caught Drew by surprise.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"I've already magic proofed the Griffins roost. Take Christina up there and have your way with her. I'll have Shaggy all to myself."

"When do you want me to do this?"

"Tomorrow,"

* * *

 **Bum Bum Bum. How evil am I? Please review and tell me what your thoughts are.**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shone through the windows bathing the room in a warm golden light not that Christina actually knew any of this considering she was still passed out snuggled close to Shaggy and wrapped in a very large blanket. Scooby, however, did notice seeing as he woke up before Shaggy or Christina. He stood up, stretching his tired muscles and shaking off the tired feeling as he licked his lips in anticipation of a good breakfast. He ambled over to the side of the bed eager to check-in on his best friend and was happy to see that Shaggy and Christina were just fine.

Shaggy slept with his arms wrapped around Christina in his usual protective manner. Even in dreamland, he refused to let trouble come to her.

Scooby glanced at the still sleeping wolves. They were stationed on Christina's side of the bed. They could wake up in a moments notice ready to defend their mistress. As Scooby had found out last night as he had stumbled into the room after a midnight snack only to discover Thunder standing in the doorway having been woken up by Scooby's clumsiness. The wolf had stood there snarling defensively ready to pounce.

Scooby could respect that.

Seeing everything was in order, Scooby left the room and walked to the kitchen thankful he hadn't encountered the school's resident lion thus far.

Back in the room, Christina was beginning to stir from her slumber. Cracking one eye open she could see nothing except Shaggy beside her. Contently, she let her eyes drift closed and prepared to go back to sleep. Just as she was on the cusp of dreamland her peaceful world of wild roses and monarch butterflies was shattered as the door swung open banging on the wall and waking both Christina and Shaggy.

Whirlen stood in the doorway with a wide almost manic smile.

Shaggy looked at the desperate headmaster with a threatening glare. He let out a deep animalistic growl in a warning. The headmaster was starting to get on his absolute last nerve. Whirlen paled at the look that Shaggy was currently giving him. He did not yet know of Shaggy's werewolf side but if he didn't leave he would learn.

Christina laid a hand on Shaggy's arm preventing him from chasing the headmaster out and instead gave a low whistle. At the sound, her wolves sprang to their feet and chased Whirlen down the hall much to the bewilderment of everyone in the hall at the moment. With him gone, Christina shut the door and pulled Shaggy back down on the bed.

"Like, doesn't he know what knocking is?" Shaggy huffed.

"My guess is that he doesn't," Christina yawned as she laid her head on Shaggy's chest.

"Like, he needs to learn and like, fast," Shaggy declared as he began to stroke Christina's hair.

Christina was happy just to lay there with Shaggy. As was he with her. With nothing but the sun and the breeze to keep them company and watch over them. It was serene. Christina shifted her position to smile up at her boyfriend who smiled in return and kissed her nose.

"I don't want to leave this room," she declared her voice barely a whisper.

"Like, I don't want to either," Shaggy assured her.

Regardless, they had to eventually leave the room in search of something to eat lest Christina be driven mad with hunger. Shaggy waited on the edge of the bed while Christina got ready in the adjoining bathroom. When she stepped out his jaw hit the floor causing her to laugh which of course, short-circuited his brain and sent his heart leaping out of his chest. In his opinion, Christina could make a potato sack look good but it was no potato sack she was wearing. Instead, she wore a floral-printed, off the shoulder sundress with a ribbon tied loosely around her waist.

Her hair was no longer messy and wild it was now hung over her shoulder in an orderly braid with the hair out of her face he could see her eyes shining with laughter as she advanced toward him.

"You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor, Shaggy," she teased as she pulled him to his feet.

…..

* * *

Christina dreaded going into the dining room for this exact reason.

 _Christina_

 _ **Christina**_

 _ **DO MAGIC.**_

 _ **WE WANT MAGIC.**_

 _ **PLEASE?**_

 _ **Christina**_

 _ **DO MAGIC.**_

 _ **WE WANT MAGIC.**_

 _ **PLEASE?**_

 _ **Christina**_

 _ **DO MAGIC.**_

 _ **WE WANT MAGIC.**_

 _ **PLEASE?**_

Christina's head was starting to swim. She really, really, really did not want to but between the kids and Whirlen chanting Christina could see no other choice and it honestly made her want to faint. Luckily, Shaggy was there to grab onto her arm guide her to the table and sit her down. Still, they continued to chant.

 _ **Christina**_

 _ **DO MAGIC.**_

 _ **WE WANT MAGIC.**_

 _ **PLEASE?**_

 _ **Christina**_

 _ **DO MAGIC.**_

 _ **WE WANT MAGIC.**_

 _ **PLEASE?**_

" **Bicker and holler, squabble and squawk. Twist their words the next they talk!** "

Everyone in the room was alarmed when they started saying things backward and then the unthinkable happened:

They laughed.

Worse they started chanting again.

 _More we want._

 _More we want._

 _More we want._

" **FREEZE"** Christina bellowed causing everyone to become frozen in place unable to move or speak/

Christina's wings were blazing and her fangs were extended as she declared:

" **YOU WANT MAGIC? FINE,"**

Then she sang.

Shaggy wished she hadn't.

Sterling wanted to jump for joy.

Madelyn rolled her eyes or at least she tried to.

 _Come, little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land  
Of enchantment_

Come, little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden  
Of shadows

Follow, sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and  
The sorrows

Weep not, poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and  
Passions

Hush now, dear children  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and  
Deceptions

Rest now, my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and  
The quiet

Come, little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land  
Of enchantment

Come, little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden  
Of shadows

Christina had transformed the once cheery dining hall into a dark, desolate forest with howling winds and hidden creatures in search of a meaty meal. She, of course, spared Shaggy and Scooby from this fate but in her anger, she left behind the rest of the gang. Trapping the occupants of the dining hall in a shadowy barrier to protect them from the predators but scaring them silly. She transported Shaggy and Scooby back into the school where they were happy to discover that they were no longer frozen. Sadly, Christina was nowhere in sight having transported herself away so that she could be alone.

…...

* * *

 _Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door_

Snow so blindly white and delightfully cold spun around Christina who was now dressed in her warmest attire.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

she liked being alone on the snow-covered mountain top with only herself for company.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know_

It was here where she felt safe. No one was chasing her down. No one was demanding she entertain them with magical feats.

 _Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
_

Here she wasn't stared at.

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air  
I finally can breathe  
I know left a life behind  
But I'm too relieved to grieve

No one expected anything of her. No one demanded anything of her. Here she was free to pay in the snow making snow angels and snowmen.

 _Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

Here she could reflect.

 _Standing frozen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, the past is so behind me  
Buried in the snow  
_

Here she could breathe and delight in the cool air.

 _Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

…...

* * *

When Christina's horrific spell had finally faded away, the students who were once so eager to see magic sat frozen to their seats in fear. All except for Madelyn who was angry, to say the least. Christina's fit had cost her time with Shaggy. Sadly, Madelyn couldn't just walk off and hide in her dorm. No, the students no matter how scared they were had to go on with their day. Before everyone left the dining room Jessica discovered a note that Christina had left. Picking it up she read it aloud.

 _I'm sorry you all had to endure that. I only ever do those things when I get angry. I didn't want to do it but you all were making me angry and so, I had no choice but to show you what happens when you mess with a dark fairy and push me to my limits. I apologize for scaring you to death but I hope you won't ask me any more about magic._

 _Christina._

* * *

 **What do you guys think happens next? Honestly, I have no earthly idea because this is as dar as I got so predictions might help. anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a nice long review for me. See ya.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Christina sped through the halls. Where was Shaggy? She had to find Shaggy and she had to apologize. She shouldn't have done what she did and it made her sick just thinking about it. She was so focused on finding Shaggy that she didn't see Sterling until he was right in front of her.

"Whoa, there Flash! What's the rush?"

"I can't talk right now. I need to find Shaggy. I-I need to apologize-"

"This is about what happened this morning isn't it?" Sterling asked gently.

"Yes," Christina moaned, "I have one rule. One rule and I broke it! I have to keep my emotions in check. I have to-"

"You know, letting your emotions out isn't the problem. Bottling them up is. You should embrace them especially the negative emotions then you won't explode. Besides, those emotions can be a source of strength, and a lot of people fear strong, powerful people; wishing and trying to convince them that it's wrong. Those kind of people are fools who would rather you keep your head down and be 'good' so that THEY can feel better."

Christina pondered this for a moment before shaking her head.

"Thanks for the advice Sterling but I had better find Shaggy,"

"Of course, anytime"

Drew watched with a wicked grin as Christina hurried away. He knew he had planted a seed in his princess and all he had to do was rely on Whirlen and his crazy magic obsessed antics to drive Christina mad. Then Sterling would be there to help her.

…...

* * *

Christina burst into her room. Seeing Shaggy was there she stumbled back in relief. Shaggy was up instantly and caught her before pulling her back down on the bed with him so that she was laying on top of him. She melted into sobs as Shaggy held her close.

"I-I B-broke m-my r-rule-"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm right here. Can you hear my heartbeat?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Just focus on that, okay. Like, just focus on that,"

Christina listened to the comforting thump-thump of Shaggy's heart as he rubbed her back comfortingly. She was really upset with herself over what had happened and Shaggy could sense that. Little did he know everything that was tumbling its way through Christina's head. The chants of the students and Whirlen's begging. Over and over and over again. Spinning around her head like a tornado. A very violent tornado that never calmed down. Instead, it picked up speed and consumed her thoughts. Making her cry harder the more she thought about it. Christina was red in the face and gasping for air even though it truly wasn't necessary for her. It was just a natural thing that she trained herself to do.

 _Christina._

 _Please teach magic._

 _Magic._

 _Magic._

 _Christina._

 _Please teach magic._

 _Magic._

 _Magic_

 _Christina._

 _Please teach magic._

 _Magic._

 _Magic_

 _Christina._

 _Please teach magic._

 _Magic._

 _Magic_

 _ **Just make it go away.**_

 _ **Please go away.**_

 _ **Please?**_

 _ **PLEASE!**_

 _ **Just make it go away.**_

 _ **Please go away.**_

 _ **Please?**_

 _ **PLEASE!**_

 _ **just make it go away.**_

 _ **Please go away.**_

 _ **Please?**_

 _ **PLEASE!**_

 _ **just make it go away.**_

 _ **Please go away.**_

 _ **Please?**_

 _ **PLEASE!**_

it grew more intense with every passing moment. No matter what Shaggy tried. It just wouldn't stop. It wouldn't leave her alone. Reminding her of her guilt and her shame. Making her feel rotten and unwanted. Wicked and evil.

Then, Sterling's advice broke through the storm.

" _You know, letting your emotions out isn't the problem. Bottling them up is. You should embrace them especially the negative emotions then you won't explode. Besides, those emotions can be a source of strength, and a lot of people fear strong, powerful people; wishing and trying to convince them that it's wrong. Those kind of people are fools who would rather you keep your head down and be 'good' so that THEY can feel better."_

Maybe it would help if she took his advice. After a few deep breaths, Christina finally calmed down much to Shaggy's relief.

"Shaggy?"

"Hm?"

"I think I feel better,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, now, why don't you go to the kitchen grab some food and spend some time with Scooby?"

"I'd rather spend time with you,"

"I need some sleep,"

"Okay,"

"Thank you,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Madelyn was angry with Drew. Her ranting and raving did nothing to phase him he was far too pleased with himself to care about Madelyn or what she was doing.

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE HER TO THE GRIFFINS ROOST" Madelyn shouted finally catching Drew's attention.

"I will,"

"When?"

"Soon,"

"Stop being vague."

Drew grabbed Madelyn by the arm and started to squeeze causing tears on Madelyn's part. Drew did not like being pushed around.

"Listen here, I AM trying. Your plan to get me to take Christina to this place is far too risky right now. So I suggest you shut up, sit back and enjoy the show because I'm going to turn my head-strong princess into putty. All it takes is that idiot Whirlen and a bit of blood,"

"Blood?"

"Christina has shut off her natural desire for it but if you start putting it in her food it's only a matter of time,"

"She'd notice,"

"not if you follow my directions,"

"Okay, what do I do?"

"I am so glad you asked,"

…...

* * *

Velma was the first to notice the change in her sister. Her once bubbly, bright sister had suddenly become reserved and quiet. Every single time Velma tried to interact with her Madelyn would utter an excuse and hurry away. Velma also noticed the book her sister always had tucked under her arm nowadays. Hoping to start a conversation Velma had asked about it only to be told she couldn't touch it before Madelyn hurried off shutting herself in her dorm room. Seeking answers Velma tracked down Whirlen and asked him about it.

"I'm sure it's nothing, just stress,"

"I'm not so sure-"

"Have you seen Christina since breakfast?" Whirlen interrupted.

"She's in her room, why?"

"I wanted to ask where she learned-"

"Like, don't you DARE bother her again, Whirlen," Shaggy declared as he came down the hall, arms full of food.

"But-"

"No, DON'T YOU DARE BOTHER HER," Shaggy snapped his eyes blazing red before he calmed down and went in search of Scooby.

Velma took the chance to hurry away. Maybe Marlon could help her instead. He'd most likely be in his workshop so that's where Velma headed. Along the way, she passed by Scooby who was headed to the kitchen for a snack.

The Great Dane was so preoccupied with the thought of a tasty Meal that he crashed into the lion. Scooby quickly stumbled backward, babbling and begging not to be eaten but the lion was irritated with the trembling, stammering, nervously smirking dog and gave chase. Scooby galloped ahead in a fear-fueled attempt to get away from the ferocious cat. He quickly put some distance between them but Scooby was losing steam and desperately tried to find somewhere to hide. He hastily turned a corner and crashed into the wolves.

"Scooby-" Thunder growled, ready to chew the dog out.

He was interrupted by the angry roars of the lion.

Scooby covered his eyes and trembled in fear, positive that he was about to be lion chow. He nervously opened his eyes when he heard snarling. He was shocked to see Fluffy and Thunder with their hackles up, fangs bared, snarling and crouched; ready to fight! The lion growls softly. The clumsy dog isn't worth tangling with two angry wolves. He turns and walked away. The wolves relaxed.

"Some lion," Thunder drawled sarcastically.

"Thanks, guys,"

Fluffy seemed to smile and licked his nose while batting her eyes at the surprised Scooby which caused Thunder to roll his eyes at her behavior.

"Come on sis, we got to get back to the mistress," he said before pulling Fuffy away by her collar.

...

* * *

 **Well, the end of this chapter has come. What did you think? Will Whirlen drive Christina crazy? What's Drew up to? Is Madelyn ever going to get time with Shaggy? What's up with Fluffy? Anyway, please leave me a nice long review and I'll see you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Christina emerged from her room in time for dinner much to Shaggy's relief and Drew's wicked satisfaction. Dinner was spaghetti and meatballs. A dish with a rather strong smell to mask what Drew had slipped into Christina's glass of tomato juice when no one was looking. He watched as she took her usual place by Shaggy and began slowly down the contents of her glass. Never once did she notice the slightly metallic aftertaste. Drew continued spiking her meals with blood every chance he got and the results were beginning to show. Christina's fangs extended and stayed at what would be considered a normal length, she became paler and her ears were starting to point at the ends. Her eyes though were most intriguing to Drew as they remained brown but flecks of red seemed to appear.

Other than the physical signs Christina became more aggressive, less patient, and had a much shorter temper.

All these changes worried Shaggy who had no clue what was happening to his normally sweet-natured girlfriend. However, when Shaggy tried to speak with Christina she blew him off declaring she wanted to be left alone.

One day when Christina had gone to the library Shaggy snuck into her room and snatched her dream sketchbook from the nightstand. Perhaps she was having nightmares again. Maybe that was why she was acting so strangely. Shaggy sat down on the bed sketchbook in hand. For a fleeting moment, he considered just leaving. After all, he didn't wish to upset Christina. Then again, he was only trying to help ad she usually had no problem with him looking through it. With that thought, Shaggy opened the book and what he saw alarmed him. Christina's dreams had done a complete 180. gone were the beautiful meadows, crystal clear rivers, golden sands and, silverfish. In their places were horrible tornadoes, blizzards, hurricanes, and dead forests. All overseen by black smoke so thick it seemed to choke the life out of him.

"What are you doing? That's my book and it's private!"

Christina had returned.

Before he could utter so much as a syllable, Christina yanked the book from his hands. Slammed it shut and ordered him to get out.

"Like, I was only trying to-"

"GET OUT!"

Shaggy stood nervously. He stepped around his very angry girlfriend and bolted from the room. Clearly, he hadn't made the best choice.

"Is something wrong, Shaggy?"

In his haste, he had nearly run over Madelyn who was now right in front of him.

"Like, I angered Christina,"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe she just needs time to cool down. Hey, if you have nothing else to do, would you mind helping me study?"

"Uh, I really don't know-"

"Please, Shaggy I need an assistant," Madelyn begged.

"Okay, but, only for a little bit,"

"Great, come on," Madelyn exclaimed grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

As soon as they were gone Sterling stepped out of hiding and strode to Christina's door. Putting on his best-concerned face he gently knocked.

"GO AWAY, SHAGGY,"

"I would but I'm not Shaggy,"

Christina yanked open the door with such force that she very nearly ripped it off the hinges. This didn't faze Drew who liked seeing her so angry. The angrier she got the more red that bled into her eyes turning her into what she was supposed to be.

"WHAT?"

"I couldn't help but hear you from my room and I came to see if you were okay,"

"No, no I'm not. Shaggy decided to snoop through my property. What on earth gives him that right? That sketchbook is **mine** ,"

Drew very much enjoyed seeing the effects that blood was having on her. Soon, she would be perfect. for now, he had to bide his time until that happened but that didn't mean he couldn't nudge her in the right direction or rather the _wrong_ direction.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like to go on a walk? It might -"

"What? Help me cool off? That's all I've been told lately,"

"No, no, not to cool off. I was going to say that it might be nice if I had some company,"

"Fine, just give me a moment,"

"Take all the time you need,"

Christina shut the door only to reappear in the hall moments later, rather than ask what she did he asked if she was ready to go.

"Would I be standing here otherwise?"

He laughed as they started walking, exiting the school and heading to the forest. Christina was stoic.. quiet. She didn't even try to make conversation as they trekked through the dense greenery.

"He really ticked you off didn't he?"

"Not just him. It's everyone right now/ Whirlen, the gang, the students-"

"Me?"

"No, not you. You've actually been great,"

"I'm honored you think so. You know, if they don't like the way you are that's their problem/ they're trying to control you because they feel threatened. Don't let them control you. Christina. Rise above them where you belong,"

"Uh-huh, easier said than done," Christina scoffed.

"I've got it, why don't we pull some pranks on Whirlen and everyone else who's been bothering you lately?"

"Pranks? I don't know-"

"It'll be fun,"

"Alright, as long as we don't hurt anyone,"

"Never," Sterling replied smoothly, wrapping his arm around Christina as they walked. He counted a personal victory when she didn't shove him away.

This was going to be fun.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Velma wasn't having any luck with her sister. When she found Madelyn practicing for her exam she offered to help only for Madelyn to tell her she had all the help she needed. Then Velma asked if she could watch only to be told that she couldn't because it would make Madelyn nervous. So, Velma left deciding to go to the library instead. On her way there, however, she seemed to stumble over the air as she fell onto the rug.

"Ugh, not again," Velma sighed as she frantically searched for her glasses.

While she was searching she thought she heard Christina's laughter but after finding her glasses which were of course right in front of her she didn't see Christina anywhere. Huh, maybe she had just imagined it.

She didn't see the sparkles as they retreated down the hall.

…...

* * *

Whirlen was supposed to be doing paperwork but at the current moment, he was trying to write out a teaching contract, intent on persuading Christina to join them at the school. Suddenly, the window blew open and the wind ripped the contract from his hands. He chased it outside only to watch it blow all the way to the lake where it fell into the water and sunk like a rock. Like, Velma before him, he didn't see the retreating sparkles.

…...

* * *

It was dusk by the time that Christina returned to her room. She found Shaggy waiting by her door.

"Can we like, talk?" he asked.

"If we have to," Christina grumbled as she let Shaggy in.

"I'm like, really, really sorry about earlier. I didn't think you'd be like, upset," Shaggy began.

"So, you didn't think I'd be upset because you snooped through my **private** sketchbook?" Christina asked raising her voice ever so slightly as she crossed her arms.

"I know it was like, stupid of me. I'm just worried about you,"

"Worried about me?" Christina challenged.

"Well, you have been acting differently," Shaggy said as he moved closer to Christina and managed to pry her hands away from her body so that he could hold them.

"Have I?"

"Yes, like, you seem a lot more on edge and I'm like concerned,"

"So, let's see if I've got this right. Because you are so concerned that I've been acting differently that gives you the right to snoop through my things? That gives you to come into my room and look through my nightstand? That gives you the right to look at my PRIVATE SKETCHBOOK. **ALL BECAUSE I'VE BEEN ACTING STRANGE?"**

"Ow, ow, ow," Shaggy cried as Christina's hands ignited in flames and burnt him.

Instead, of being concerned when he wrenched his hands out of her grasp Christina screamed:

" _ **GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK"**_

Shaggy ran from the room trying to withhold the tears that the immense was causing him. Christina had burnt him. Burnt him. While Shaggy was sure she hadn't meant to it didn't lessen the pain any.

Oh, my goodness, Shaggy what happened?" Madelyn asked as she rushed toward him.

"Christina, she burnt me,"

"On purpose?"

"Like, I'm sure she didn't mean to,"

"Come on, I'll get you taken care of then we can have ice cream,"

 _That fairy is going to pay._

 _..._

* * *

 **Whew, That was a tough chapter to write. arguments aren't really my forte so, I hope I did okay. As always I look forward to seeing your reviews. What do you think Madelyn is going to do to Christina or will Sterling intervene? Will Velma be able to figure out what's wrong with her sister? Will Whirlen continue to drive Christina insane? Tell me what you think. See you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 9

Drew wasn't at all happy to have Madelyn burst into his room as he was preparing for dinner that night. He turned to the shorter girl with a flat, annoyed look. She stalked into his room and Drew just knew, just **knew** there was something malevolent about her. He hadn't noticed it at first but now, he could tell it was there. Still, it did little to faze him as he met her fiery gaze with one of his own.

"Can I help you?"

"She's dead," Madelyn declared darkly.

"I don't follow,"

"Christina's dead,"

"She can't die," Drew scoffed.

"She will when I'm done with her,"

Malevolent or not Drew didn't care. He still grabbed the girl by her throat as he lifted her to his eye level. The malevolence in her eyes disappeared being replaced by fear.

"If you so much as hurt one hair on her head you, your sister and, your entire family will become my dinner,"

"Y-you don't scare me,"

"I should. I like to **play** with my food before I eat it, got it?"

"Yes,"

"Good," Drew declared as he dropped Madelyn.

Drew left Madelyn wheezing on the floor as he went to dinner. He was happy to see Christina wasn't sitting with Shaggy that night. He seized this opportunity to sit next to her.

When Whirlen entered Drew just knew things were about to get heated.

"Christina would you do us the honor-"

"Whirlen, I'm not in the mood right now," Christina interjected curtly.

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Plea-"

" _ **Fine"**_

"Like, Christina, that isn't-"

"SHUT IT,"

Then Christina began to sing:

 _I don't like your little games  
Don't like your tilted stage  
The role you made me play  
Of the fool, no, I don't like you  
I don't like your perfect crime  
How you laugh when you lie  
You said the gun was mine  
Isn't cool, no, I don't like you_

Their surrounds instantly warped Gone was the cheery dining room. They were now standing in a snake-infested castle. The snakes weren't going after Christina, Sterling or, Shaggy (much to Drew's dismay) the snakes all went to Whirlen. Wrapping around his legs and slithering up his body.

"Like, Christina-"

she didn't listen and continued on.

 _But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!  
_

The snakes vanished. However, they couldn't relax for very long because they were transported into the cemetery. Whirlen was now being buried alive by birds. Angry birds. Crows and ravens.

"Christina, Please stop," Shaggy begged while Drew simply watched.

 _Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do_

 _I don't like your kingdom keys  
They once belonged to me  
You asked me for a place to sleep  
Locked me out and threw a feast (What?)_

Now, Whirlen was trapped in a human-sized birdcage that just so happened to be on fire.

 _The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama  
But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma  
And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure  
Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours_

 _But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!_

 _Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do_

" **PLEASE, CHRISTINA, PLEASE"**

 _I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams_

 _(Ooh, look what you made me do)  
(Look what you made me do)  
(Look what you just made me do)  
"I'm sorry, the old Christina can't come to the phone right now."  
(Look what you just made me do)  
(Look what you made me do)  
(Look what you made me do)  
"Why?"  
(Look what you just made me do)  
"Oh, 'cause she's dead!" (Oh!)_

 _Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do_

… _..._

* * *

When the song ended Whirlen had been attacked by snakes, buried alive, trapped in a cage of fire, nearly drowned in a black river that reminded Shaggy of The River Styx, dumped into a vat of acid. There was much, much, much more but Shaggy's head was spinning. When they were finally returned to the dining room Christina had disappeared.

Shaggy was worried however, Christina wanted nothing to do with him and so, Shaggy was resigned to being Madelyn's helper for the next several days.

Whenever he had a free moment e tried to spend it with his girlfriend but he could almost never fin her.

He had no idea she was always right there.

…...

* * *

Christina and Sterling laid in wait for their chance to strike. They didn't have to wait very long as Fred and Daphne came down the hall.

Perfect.

Christina grinned as she recited a little spell that resulted in horrible acne for Daphne right in the middle of her kiss with Fred. This is what happened when people accused her of being "Horrible and unlike herself". How dare she say that! It was Shaggy's fault really. With all his demands to get her to "open up and tell me what's wrong," Christina wanted to pull her hair out. It had gotten so bad in fact, that she had locked both Shaggy and Scooby out of her room. She really didn't want to deal with them any longer.

"Great, now, let's pull one on Shaggy!" Sterling suggested as Christina flew them down the hall.

"I'd rather not," Christina sighed.

"Why not? Hasn't he been bothering you lately? Trying to get you to rein in your emotions and bury true self?"

It was true he had been bothering her lately but Christina didn't feel like it.

"You know, I'll always let you be yourself, Christina," Sterling reassured her as she dropped him off at his room.

"Thanks, Sterling,"

"No, problem,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy was beside himself with worry. Christina had pretty much shut him out at this point and it scared him. He only wanted to help her but all his attempts to do so fell on deaf ears. Currently, he was in the kitchen trying to make Christina's favorite cookies as a means of apology since words had been failing as of late.

"Shaggy, what's wrong?" Madelyn asked bringing him back to the present.

"Like, Christina's shut me out,"

"I'm so sorry. You know something must be very wrong for her to treat you like this. _**I**_ would never treat you that way you deserve-whoa,"

Madelyn slipped and Shaggy rushed to catch her.

"Thanks, Shaggy," Madelyn sighed.

"You're welcome,"

Then, Madelyn closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. However, mere moments before their lips touched Shaggy abruptly set her down on her feet, ruining the moment.

"Like, sorry Maddie but I can't. I appreciate how much you care, you're a sweet kid but I love Christina and I'll help her no matter what,"

Shaggy then rushed out of the kitchen, completely forgetting about the cookies he had been making in anger, Madelyn ripped the book from her school bag and demanded that it help her fix this mess in response the book showed her a curse she could use to her advantage. This curse would cause the subject to have 'emotional mirror reactions'; if confronted with anger or hostility, they react with equal hostility, but if treated with compassion, care, tenderness, even flirtatiousness or passion then the subject reacts in an equal way to that person.

Just what she needed.

Madelyn then noticed the unfinished cookies on the counter.

Even better.

So, when Shaggy received cookies, later on, he had no idea what was about to happen.

The curse took hold instantly not that Shaggy knew. He had finally caught Christina just outside her room. He was intending to apologize profusely but that isn't what happened.

"Leave me alone, Shaggy," Christina snapped harshly.

"No, not until you tell me what's been going on,"

"Nothing has been going on,"

"Oh, really? Like, you been avoiding me because of **nothing?"**

Their argument continued to heat up until their yelling could be heard throughout the castle.

"JUST GO AWAY, ALREADY,"

"FINE, YOU'D BETTER FIND A NEW RIDE HOME BECAUSE WE'RE OVER,"

"FINE BY ME,"

It was only after Shaggy stomped away that he realized exactly what he said. However, before he could run to Christina and take everything back Madelyn showed up. Engulfing him in a hug and telling him that he could do better. It was like a cloud of blissful ignorance settled over Shaggy's mind as Madelyn took him by the hand and led him away..

Scooby upon noticing how strange everyone had started acting followed the duo to the practice stage.

Then the lion entered, snarling at Scooby with a glare and sending him racing through the halls in the opposite direction where he crashed into Fluffy and Thunder. Before Thunder could chew Scooby out Fluffy helped him up licking his nose in the process.

"Uh-Uh-uh-ga-ga"

Thunder knocked the stammering great Dane upside the head,,"

"Something's wrong with Shaggy we have to tell the gang. I need your help finding them,"

"Okay,"

…...

At that very moment, Sterling was walking Christina to the Griffins Roost. That argument with Shaggy had been perfect. Sterling was so pleased with himself that he unknowingly passed a hall mirror exposing that he had no reflection. This wouldn't have been a problem had Fred and Daphne not seen,

"Jeepers, Fred did you see that?"

"Come on, we've got to warn the others,"

…...

* * *

Velma was seated in Marlon's workshop as he told her the castle legends.

" the Roost was once the home of the castle magician, and when it was discovered that she was delving into dark magic and planned to overthrow the kingdom, she was stopped by a fae the castle lord called upon for help. The court magician turned witch was stripped of all her books and magickal items and equipment, and an enchanted locket locked around her neck which sealed all but the simplest of her powers and was locked at the top of the Griffon's Roost, her own room becoming her prison cell. The merciful lord did grant her a quill, ink, and a tome in which she could write a journal to keep her from going mad."

"The Legends say that many years later, when that Lord's grandson had become lord of the castle, the guard outside her cell heard her laughing maniacally, boasting that it had taken all those years but that now nothing could stop her from returning to take her revenge on day", Marlon said, as they looked in the old book of the castle's history. "He then heard her chanting some strange words, then saw a flash of light from under the door. Hearing and seeing nothing after that, he called for help. When the new Lord arrived with more heavily armed guards, they unlocked the door and entered. But the witch was gone as if she'd disappeared into thin air."

"Jinkies! There was no trace of her at all?"

"According to the legend, the only thing in the room was the book the witch had spent years writing in", Marlon replied. "The strange thing, though, was that the fae locket that had been shackled around her neck was now a lock securing the book. The Lord suspected that the witch spent all her years filling the book with her knowledge while slowly gathering enough magic for one final spell so she could escape. He placed the book on the shelf among the many others, locked and sealed the door once more and commanded that no one ever again approach the top of the tower. Some legends claim that he was the one who set a Griffon to guard it forevermore, which gave it it's named 'the Griffon's Roost'."

"And after the castle was moved here, along with all the contents, were all the books from the Roost included?"

"Well, you've been up there the same as just about everyone the last time you visited; so you saw all the old furniture and books that were there."

"JINKIES! I've seen my sister walking around with large, old looking leather-bound book!", Velma exclaimed. "She keeps it with her all the time, she won't let anyone else touch it! I first saw her with it the morning after we arrived. It had a lock on it, but the lock was OPEN! I think I've figured out what's happening!"

"What do you mean, Velma?", Marlon asked. "I mean, these are only legends, ghost stories told around the castle fireplace, right?"

"And there's no such thing as fairies, too, right", Velma deadpanned.

"Touche", he said sheepishly.

Right then, Fluffy, Thunder, and Scooby barged in followed by Daphne and Fred. Out of the rambling Marlon and Velma were only able to understand one thing.

Christina and Shaggy were in trouble.

Velma ran after the others as they led her to where her sister and Shaggy were. Fred kicked the door open just as Madelyn was mere inches from kissing Shaggy.

"Shaggy, Christina's in trouble!" Daphne cried.

"Didn't you hear?" Madelyn snarled "They broke up,"

"Sterling is a VAMPIRE " Fred added.

Then the wheels in Shaggy's head started to turn completely dispelling the haze that he had been in.

Sterling=vampire.

Vampire fixated on Christina= Drew.

DREW ALONE WITH CHRISTINA.

Shaggy in his anger transformed and led the charge to the Griffon's Roost. Velma stayed behind to confront her sister but what happened next made her wish she hadn't.

"He was MINE. MINE! **MINE FOR THE TAKING!"** Madelyn cried as windows shattered and lights went out.

Madelyn erupted into flames and what Velma saw when they dissolved was terrifying.

…...

* * *

Sterling was about to get what he'd always wanted. Christina had him pinned against the wall as she leaned in to kiss him...

"Like, get your hands off MY GHOUL!", werewolf Shaggy snarled as the gang burst in.

"What are you doing here, Shaggy?", Christina huffed, annoyed.

"Get lost, flea-bag", 'Sterling smirked. "She's trading up!"

Growling, Shaggy rushed forward to grab Christina away from him and pull her toward a mirror, despite the protests of the conniving vampire-in-disguise.

"Like, LOOK at yourself, Christina! LOOK at what you've been turning into! Is this the REAL YOU?",

Shaggy urged. Despite her anger and annoyance, she looked...and was shocked by what she saw! The dark fog of her negative emotions began to clear.

"And, like, look at what you DON'T see: Sterling's reflection! He's, like, no human stage magician!"

"Then who...?"

"Like, who's been obsessed with you for years?", Shaggy growled. Her eyes widened in realization.

Oh, No

"So you figured it out", 'Sterling' sneered, as the illusion fell away to reveal Drew Easton; Christina's long-time psycho-stalker! "What gave me away?"

"Daph and I were walking by as you and Christina passed a large mirror", Fred told him. "We saw her reflection, but not yours!"

"What did you do to me, Drew?!", Christina demanded.

"Nothing serious, my love", he smirked. "Just gave you trace amounts of human blood in your food and drinks to awaken your true nature. And how beautiful it was! The darkness inside you rivals my own!"

Christina gagged, suddenly feeling very sick and disgusted with herself. She would have fainted had Shaggy not grabbed her arm to hold her steady.

"How could you?", she whispered darkly as she glared at him with hate and hurt.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!", a dark, distorted female voice screeched from outside the window to the tower room, just as Velma came running in looking very disheveled.

"Look out!", she yelled, just before the window-wall exploded! In floated Madelyn with a maniacal look in her eyes, dressed in the revealing robes and tight dress of a dark sorceress, dark magick flaring off her in bolts!


	10. Chapter 10

Christina looked up at Madelyn. _This_ was not Madelyn, this, this was evil. Pure evil and it was up to Christina to protect her friends, to save them. Save them she would. Then Madelyn saw her. Christina barely had time to react before a fireball was launched her way.

 _Regina Mills Much?_ Christina couldn't help but think as she drew her wand and prepared for the battle that was going to ensue.

"Get behind me," Christina ordered the others and they were quick to listen.

" **ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS LEAVE, FAIRY. ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS LEAVE,"** Madelyn raved as she neared Christina.

"Madelyn, this isn't you," Christina tried to reason with the girl she knew was still in there.

Madelyn didn't respond instead she fired a beam of magic that Christina was quick to counter.

" _ **YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME, FAIRY. I HAVE YEARS OF EXPERIENCE. I WAS PRACTICING MAGIC BEFORE YOU WERE BORN"**_

Christina was blasted to the other end of the room. Never had she faced off against something so powerful. Still, she tried, she wasn't going to fail. She wasn't going to let the others get hurt. It was her job to protect them and she put up a valiant effort. All those years of magic lessons came rushing to the forefront of her mind. It was time to make her teachers proud. Christina was quick to counter everything that Madelyn sent her way while still trying to reason with the girl inside but Christina was quickly losing steam she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

During this chaos, Drew tried to make his escape but failed as Shaggy grabbed him and proceeded to punch his lights out while making a mental note to call Duncan when they weren't about to die.

While he had been distracted Madelyn had managed to overpower Christina and was just about to finish her off. Upon seeing this, Shaggy jumped in front of Christina to protect her.

" **GET OUT OF THE WAY, SHAGGY,"**

"Like, no way, Maddie. Why are you doing this? What has Christina ever done to you?"

"I'm doing this Because that filthy deceitful fairy STOLE you from me, Shaggy!", 'Madelyn' snarled. "I've loved and wanted you for years! YOU KNOW THAT! I was going to make you mine this visit, but no...that stinking fairy had already stolen your heart from me! Fairies and their tricks! I did everything I could to make her just go away so I could have you all to myself, but she. Just. Wouldn't. Go! So now I'm going to destroy her like the pest she is!"

"Like, I won't let you hurt her, Madelyn!"

Madelyn zapped Shaggy out of the way sending him flying through the air back to where the gang was huddled. Luckily, Shaggy was still conscious.

"I love you, Shaggy. You'll understand when we're finally together. " Madelyn declared as she turned back to where Christina was struggling to get to her feet.

As she helped Shaggy to his feet Velma noticed that her sister was still clinging to the book and had never put it down.

"Shaggy! Get the book!" she ordered urgently.

Shaggy took a running leap and managed to pry the book from Madelyn.

"CHRISTINA, LOCK THE BOOK!" Velma yelled to Christina who was very close to passing out.

Despite the black spots and blurry vision Christina grabbed her wand with both hands and aimed at the book. She was so weak, the battle had been so draining but she still tried.

Then something unexpected happened.

As Shaggy was making a mad dash away from Madelyn and Christina was trying to find her strength a bright white light appeared in the room nearly blinding everyone. They all froze in surprise as the light took the form of a fairy.

Alissa.

The gang was in complete shock as the spirit floated to where her daughter lay struggling on the ground. Alissa laid her hands over Christina's. Together mother in daughter sent a combined blast of magic to the book.

The book flew open, the pages glowing as a whirlwind of magic started to suck 'Madelyn inside!  
"NNNNOOOOOOO! I WON"T GO BACK! NNNNNOOOOOOOooooooo...!"

The book closed and locked with a snap leaving the real Madelyn groaning on the floor.

Christina stood as her mother started to fade away.

"I'm proud of you," Alissa whispered before disappearing completely.

Christina wanted to cry. Her mother was proud of her. Her mother was PROUD of her. So many times she had wondered if she was a disgrace a disappointment. Now, she knew her parents were proud of her.

Then, the adrenaline wore off and Christina hit the floor in exhaustion. Shaggy rushed to help her while everyone else crowded around Madelyn.

"Ow, my head," Madelyn groaned as she sat up tiredly.

"Maddie, do you remember anything at all?" Daphne asked gently as Fred helped the girl to her feet.

"Everything," Madelyn responded gravely.

Velma went on to explain that the witch had entombed herself in the book hoping to escape but the fae's magic had also transferred into the book trapping her inside. She needed someone to unlock the book so that she could escape but she didn't expect her hatred of fairies to merge with Madelyn's pain which caused her downfall as Shaggy and Christina's love was unbreakable.

"That's interesting but what do we do with **him?"** Christina asked as she pointed to where Drew was out cold on the floor.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him," Duncan declared as he and Clawdeen arrived.

Deal with him they did.

Luckily, after some much-needed rest, Christina was able to undo the spell Madelyn had cast on Whirlen who profusely apologized for driving Christina bonkers.

Meanwhile, Madelyn gladly retook all of her exams so that she could earn the grades for real this time.

…...

* * *

After all of the excitement, Scooby found a nice shady spot on the front lawn to take a well-deserved nap. As he was drifting off to sleep he felt something lick his nose. He opened one eye to see Fluffy standing above him her tail wagging happily. Rather than overreact Scooby licked Fluffy's nose in response before making room for her under the tree while Thunder tried not to lose his lunch.

"Love you Scooby," Fluffy yawned/

"Love you more, Fluffy,"

"Gag, I'm off to find Mistress, maybe she'll give me a belly rub," Thunder declared before racing off.

…...

* * *

that evening as Christina prepared for a dinner she would actually enjoy there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called as she braided her hair.

The creaked open and Madelyn peaked inside.

"M-may I talk to you?"

"Yes, of course," Christina replied.

Madelyn shuffled inside timidly.

"I'm sorry, Christina. I really am. I just loved Shaggy for so long and I thought that maybe he could love me back but then he showed up with you and I lost it. I really am sorry and I understand if-"

"I forgive you,

"Wait, what?"

"I forgive you. I understand how upsetting it must have been for you and I'm sorry I showed up here without warning,"

"Can we start over then?"

"I'd love that,"

* * *

 **One more chapter to go and then this story is FINISHED. oh, there were days I tell you when I very nearly abandoned this all together but thanks to** **DRAGONDAVE45 I pulled through. Now, I'm going to consult the Scooby-Doo wiki to see who the next ex-girlfriend to be featured will be. Of Course, I'm open to suggestions. I am really leaning toward Crystal but WHAT KIND OF STORY DOES SHE FIT INTO?**

 **And now, I have a little question for you guys.**

 **Who can guess my all-time favorite Scooby-Doo movie? Telling you now it isn't Zombie Island, that movies gives me nightmares.**

 **NIGHTMARES.**

 **Review, please**


	11. Chapter 11

The last few days at the school were peaceful and uneventful.

Then the day of graduation arrived.

That morning, Shaggy woke before Christina. He was beyond happy to have her back in his arms again. It hadn't taken long for Christina to revert back to normal. She looked so much better now and she was happier.

"Christina, Christina," Shaggy whispered.

"I don't wanna go to...school," Christina yawned as she pulled the blanket over her head.

Shaggy chuckled before trying again. This time he gently pulled the blanket off of her head and shook her shoulders until she opened her eyes.

"Good morning,"

"Morning, Shaggy," Christina yawned.

"Sleep well?"

"I was until you woke me up,"

"What did I disrupt your kiss with Mr. Perfect?"

"No, because I'm looking at him,"

"And I'm looking at Miss Perfect,"

"Shut up, I'm not-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Christina. You are the most beautiful, most wonderful person to ever walk the earth,"

"Yeah, right,"

That was it!

Shaggy grabbed Christina by her shoulders and silenced her protests with a kiss which turned into several kisses. This wonderfully hard-headed beautiful hybrid was going to learn of his undying love for her so help him. It was so magical, so wonderful, so amazing to have her back where she belonged.

"Shaggy," Christina moaned.

"What?"

"Do you remember what today is?"

"Um?"

"Graduation,"

"Oh, yeah,"

…...

* * *

Hours later the gang sat in the auditorium waiting with baited breath for Madelyn to get her diploma. When she did accept it the entire room broke into applause.

"Well, Maddie How do you feel?" Velma asked her sister as she exited the stage.

"Ready to party,"

"I certainly hope so. I pulled a few strings to get you guys the best DJ ever as a sorry I went off the deep end apology present," Christina laughed.

"I think we all forgive you girls for going nuts,"

"Good,"

THE END.


End file.
